


ten lifetimes with you would not be enough

by supercorncob



Series: The Parallel of Us [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU, M/M, MaeIso, Might be OOC, Vampire AU, i never get bored of karushuu, im always sleep deprived shh, karushuu, slight maeiso, was going to be a part of the one shots but whatever, will probably be a buncha vampire one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorncob/pseuds/supercorncob
Summary: A collection of one shots based on Karma and Gakushū’s lives as immortal vampires. You get their story through small snippets of their lives. In this AU, they have lived together for quite some time, so the emotion they display with each other came with time. I hope they’re not too ooc. I post shit on insta and when they get too long I decide to post them here.
Relationships: Karma Akabane/Gakushū Asano
Series: The Parallel of Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191350
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Well, I hope you enjoy the next few chapters :))) they’re mostly based off of quotes I find


	2. if you could see my thoughts, you would see our faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing could make this night go any better for Gakushū Asano.

“Are you really reading that?” Asano laughed, the book Karma had in his hands was blasphemy to their way of living.   
“Shh,” Karma lifted his index finger to Gakushū’s lips, “come back in an hour,” he meant that. He wanted to read. So Gakushū sighed, raised his hands in mock surrender and retreated into the night. He flew away, going nowhere in particular. He just wanted to give Karma some space, plus, tomorrow was a special day and he had yet to find a present.   
  
“I may as well steal,” Asano shrugged, going into the small hole of the vending machine in his bat form to take a few cartons of strawberry milk. All his years as a vampire, his moral code was tarnished, and so was his taste in beverages apparently. He found himself sipping on the strawberry drink almost as frequently as Karma.   
After dropping the drinks off near where the two of them were staying during the day, he went off to find something nice to get Karma for the next day.  
“Cherry blossoms,” he thought aloud. The two of them weren’t staying in Japan anymore. They had spent almost all of their human lives there, and put the country up on a pedestal, so in order to keep their perfect illusion of Japan, they stayed out of it. The pair was currently staying in Korea, so with Gakushū’s enhanced flying skills, he could fly to Japan and back before the break of dawn.   
  
Meanwhile, Karma carried on, reading the YA novel about vampires. At first, he shared Asano’s reaction to the book, since humans didn’t always have the best idea of what vampires were like, but this book offered Karma something to look forward to. The book followed a vampire, one who could turn into a bat, who could suck blood, couldn’t go into the sun, and everything Karma could do, only he could read minds. With every page he turned, the redhead was eager to see how this vampire- Tim, would use or rather misuse his powers. Reading something so lighthearted seemed to take the worries out of his head, and even allowed for new fantasies. He could just imagine the look on Gakushū’s face if he found out that for some reason Karma could see his thoughts. It was only when Karma finished the book when he remembered

what day it was tomorrow, or rather what night it was the next night. He groaned and cursed at himself for forgetting. Then he flew out, leaving the book there, forgetting to savour the ending. ‘What did Gakushū even want?’ Karma asked himself as he flew in the direction of a street market. 

“Excuse me,” he felt a tug at his coat after having turned back into his human form.

“Yes?” He asked, smiling at the little girl, his canines in full display.

“Uh, do you want to check out our shop?” She asked, seemingly thrown off by his smile for just a second. Karma shrugged, why not. He followed her after nodding. “So what’s your name mister?” She was no older than eight and working with her grandmother at a booth in the street market. 

“Akabane,” he explained, “and yours?” He had learnt Korean a few years ago.

“You’re Japanese?” She asked, stopping just before the entrance of their little shack.

“From what I remember, yes,” he smiled politely at the elderly woman in the shack/booth.

“Hm, come in,” she said after taking a moment to think about that. Karma was glad that they invited him in, since stepping over a threshold without the owner’s permission would upset his stomach. 

“Thank you, I never got your name,” he asked politely.

“My name is Bada, and this is halmeoni,” she explained, taking a seat beside her grandmother behind a table. 

“Hello, welcome to our home,” the older lady started off. She was blind and reached out for his hand, “your hand is freezing.” Karma smirked a bit at this remark.

“Yeah, I get that a lot.”

“You’re worried,” she continued indifferently.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Too much worry for someone your age,” she shook her head, and Karma mentally laughed at her observation, but didn’t do so out loud to not disrespect her.

“Worry is all I’ve got ma’am.”

“Someone your age should start to enjoy the smaller things in life,” she continued, “we’ve seen a lot in our time.” Karma slowly took his hand away.

“Pardon?”

“There comes a point in your life when you have to settle down,” she explained, smiling, “even someone who looks as young as you should know this. Bada, please get our visitor an amulet.” Bada came back with a red amulet, “with this, you can do anything you want,” she explained to Karma, who was now paying attention. 

“How much for it?” He was convinced that she knew what she was doing.

“447171 won,” and Karma choked on his spit. Where was a vampire who looked 18 supposed to get that money? 

“Oh, then I’m sorry ma’am. It’s not easy for a guy like me to get a night job,” the old lady frowned at that. 

“Half the price then. For someone as unique as yourself,” Karma could’ve walked away then, but he really did want to test something out, and he had some money lying around...

“Well, if I could do anything,” he put emphasis on the last word. The old woman smiled. They exchanged the large sum of money for the piece of jewelry and Karma was off. He flew away from the shack where instead of an old lady and a young girl, there were two middle aged men with smiles. Their night had been successful. Karma flew back to their hideout and waited for Asano, he was staring to feel bad that he told him off like that. But soon enough he would be able to cater to Gakushū’s needs, because of his newfound ability, thanks to the amulet. He took a nap while waiting for the blond boy, and when he woke up, the sun was up and Asano was sleeping, covering something in his sleeve. 

The next morning Karma felt giddy, excited to read Asano’s mind, and Gakushū felt ready to give Karma his lovely little bouquet. Gakushū woke up first, as usual, and got his things ready. The night was young and he was eager to spend it with Karma, on a date or something. When Karma woke up, they met on the first floor of their hideout and conversed to break the thick silence of the night. 

“Where‘d you run off to last night?” Karma asked, sitting down on the table where they’d eat.

“Japan,” Asano explained, taking a seat on his chair.

“What? How long did that take?” He was wondering how he would activate the amulet.

“A bit more than the hour you gave me, but a trip to Japan never hurt anybody,” while that wasn’t true, Gakushū was a bit too excited about the gift to remember history correctly. 

“Ah, well, happy turn day,” Karma smiled, moving a bit of Gakushū’s hair to the side of his face, “anniversary, you know,” he spun the knife he had in his hands. The same knife he had pressed against Asano’s throat a few years ago.

“That was today?” 

“Like you didn’t know,” Karma rolled his eyes. 

“Guilty. Well, here,” the shorter male blushed and held out a bouquet of cherry blossoms that he had taken from around the place where they had grown up.

“Oh,” Karma smiled softly, “they look almost as nice as you,” he said, picking them up. He didn’t mention that Asano could’ve just taken cherry blossoms from Korea, because he knew the effort Gakushū went to was all for him, and that was sweet, even sweeter than how the flowers smelled. 

“They’re from outside the school,” Asano mumbled, looking at Karma and how pretty his face was under the pale moonlight. 

“I,” he paused, “thank you. I got you something too,” he smiled again, excited to finally hear Asano’s dirty thoughts- and other thoughts yes, but the dirty thoughts were something interesting that Karma needed to... inspect. 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, I bought it in the market last night,” he hoped he wouldn’t have to tell Asano how much of their savings he had spent on the supposed magical jewelry.

“Oh, I don’t suppose it’s one of your vampire novels, is it?” The air in the room was still too stiff for Gakushū’s liking. It felt dense, like someone was holding their breath. He wasn’t, was Karma?

“No no, here,” he took it out. It was a lovely piece, a real golden chain and a ruby hanging off of it as the pendant. Though it was probably worth less than Karma had paid for, especially with how the chain was a bit worn down. 

“Oh,” was all he could say for a second, taking the necklace in his hand to examine it, “wow Karma,” he held it up to the moonlight, “was this year a really important one? The two hundredth anniversary or?”

“No no, I just figured I’d get something like this. You do like jewelry right?”

“Of course,” he set it down, “I love it. It’s red.”

“Funny, so are you,” Karma smiled, hoping that the powers would activate soon. This would be a great moment to listen in on Asano’s inner monologue.

“It’ll probably last longer than the milk and the flowers,” Gakushū admitted, looking back at the flowers that Karma had yet to let go of. 

“But that’s what makes the flowers even more special,” he smiled, “I’ll cherish them until I can’t anymore,” that was something unusually wise of him to say; maybe the amulet was working. “Wait, did you say milk?”

“Oh, right,” Asano took four cartons of milk out, “I got milk, the vending machine holes are small,” he explained, shrugging. Then Karma took one and finally put the flowers down.

“Want help with the necklace?” He asked, figuring that the necklace powers would activate after it touched Gakushū’s neck? He was desperate at this point.

“Yeah, that would be nice. Try not to kill me.” He put it on, and Gakushū smiled. He took a moment to analyze their lives. They ate together, lived together, slept beside each other, flew together, argued, read, it had been this way for years. He was happy with his life, his extraordinarily long one with Karma Akabane. Sure it had its downs, and in another life Gakushū Asano would puke at the mention of Karma’s name and ridicule any vampire fanatics, but that was in another life, one that he was fortunate enough not to live. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Karma said something odd. 

“Carrots,” the redhead was trying to guess what Gakushū was thinking about, not that the blond boy knew that though. 

“Excuse me?” Karma shook his head dismissively.

“Nothing, I just think we should celebrate with carrot cake.”

“Oh, yes, I suppose that would be nice. Race you?” He got up, wondering how the necklace would appear when he was in his bat form. 

“Any day,” Karma smirked, forgetting about his troubles for a second. He turned and flew over to the open window. 

“No head starts,” Asano frowned, turning as well. The necklace shrunk, but it was still visible. This was odd. Normally clothes would just disappear, it must’ve been magic of some sort, but Asano couldn’t focus on that right now, he had a race to win. They raced over to the overnight bakery. 

They spent the rest of the nighthappily racing, drinking, reading, and arguing. It was perfect and exactly how Asano had planned- only Karma kept spitting random words out during the night. Asano couldn’t help but be a bit concerned.

“Okay, Karma,” he addressed the issue near dawn.

“Um, yes?”

“What was yellow bees supposed to mean?” Sometime during the night Karma had realized he had been scammed, but he held on to the dying hope that maybe he would guess something right? Only that was obviously not going to happen. He sighed. 

“I got scammed,” he mumbled. Asano blinked back in confusion.

“Excuse me?”

“Your necklace was,” he bit his lip, embarrassed. 

“Was? How much did you spend? Karma,” he was more concerned about why Karma was down all of a sudden than about how much money they had lost. 

“Don’t- worry about that, I can earn some more back,” Karma shrugged it off.

“Then why are you acting weird?”

“The lady who sold it to me,” he started, and that got Gakushū’s wheels turning, what did she do?

“Yes?”

“Well, you see in the vampire book I was reading,” he paused and Gakushū nodded, urging him to continue. He was genuinely concerned. 

“Yes the stupid one.”

“Well, yeah, so the vampire in the book could read,” he felt stupid, “uh, you know.”

“I can read too.”

“No he could read minds and when I went to buy the amulet,” he sighed and closed his eyes, lying down for dramatic effect. 

“Amulet?”

“The old lady told me it would give me the powers to do anything I wanted,” he said, groaning. 

“What? How much did it cost!” 

“Like half of my pocket money,” he grumbled and Asano tensed. Karma always carried a large amount of money. Too large to spend in one place.

“What? So you,” he put everything together, and started laughing, “oh my god, Karma you got scammed!” He said between small fits of laughter, “you paid for a regular necklace! With half your,” he doubled over in laughter, “oh this is too good,” he wiped a tear from his eye.

“Hey! I didn’t know it was a scam,” Karma tried to defend the little bit of pride he had left. 

“Karma Akabane, the thousand year old,” he laughed and then continued before Karma could correct his age, “vampire man, getting scammed by a woman in a booth,” he took a deep breath, “to be more like a fictional vampire!” He was now lying beside Karma, trying to contain his laughter. 

After he finally got a hold of himself, a comfortably awkward silence came between them, only to be broken by an amused Asano.

“You wanted to read my mind?” Other than the silence that was once between them, was the bouquet of flowers, starting to come apart, leaving petals on the floor. There were some flower buds in Karma’s hair as well. This moment was almost too perfect for Gakushū.

“Yeah yeah,” Karma rolled his eyes and huffed, then finally willed himself to look at the blond boy, “I’m glad my suffering made you laugh,” he retorted half heartedly. 

“Oh I am too,” he smiled, content, “but Karma,” he stared into golden eyes, the only things that reminded him of how a sunrise felt.

“Hm?” The embarrassment along with the laughter had died down a bit at least.

“If you could see my thoughts, you would see our faces.” There was another comfortable silence, “happy anniversary,” maybe Karma’s embarrassment was worth it, if it made Gakushū so sappy- “idiot,” or maybe not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the last ‘chapter’ wasn’t a chapter lol

**Author's Note:**

> So in this AU, vampires...
> 
> \- Are immortal  
> \- Cannot go into the sun  
> \- Get nauseous if they go into someone’s house uninvited  
> \- Can’t have garlic  
> \- Usually live alone  
> \- Can turn into bats
> 
> I’ll add more as we go :)


End file.
